


Buying the Opera Populaire

by PleasantTrouble (MRiddleSquared)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, writer insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRiddleSquared/pseuds/PleasantTrouble
Summary: Erik and I finally find one another
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Buying the Opera Populaire

I had always loved the arts, especially the opera. One day I saw that the Opera Populaire was up for sale, and since it was one of the most infamous opera houses in the world, I decided that I would invest.

After buying it, I went to see the actual damage done in that horrible fire. Since most of the building had been stone, there was only so much that had to be repaired. Having brought a broom, I began to sweep out the ash and debris from the lobby. Like most women, when I work I sing, so I was standing in an old abandoned building, singing 'Music of the Night'. About halfway through, a beautiful voice joined me in song. I froze in my cleaning and just listened to his voice. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the song ended. Turning quickly, I tripped over the broom and was only saved from a dusty, dirty demise, by the man who had surprised me.

"I am truly sorry for startling you, Mademoiselle. Seldom does anyone come into my opera house, anymore," he said, setting me on my feet again.

"That's quite all right, Monsieur," I said, turning to face him and found that half of his face was hidden behind a pristine white mask. "Oh, it's you," I gasped, stepping away, to the side this time.

"Am I really that horrible?" he asked sadly, retreating slightly.

"No. No, I was just a little shocked." I said, approaching slowly, so as not to scare him away. "I actually purchased this place for two reasons. First, I have always loved this building. And I wanted to meet you. I just didn't think I would."

"Why would someone as perfect as you want to meet a monster such as I?" he asked, stopping his retreat, but still looked like he wanted to disappear, yet had a slight glint of interest in his emerald eyes.

"I know it's a painful subject, but after Christine left you, I thought you would need someone to talk to. And thank you for the compliment, and you're not that horrid. You are a genius, a wonderful musician, have a great voice, and are, I hope, willing to help me bring this place back to its former glory. This is your opera house after all." I said, stopping five feet from him, and dropping into a deep courtesy.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle," he said, offering me a hand, as way of rising. "And I would be honored to help you. You are beautiful, talented, have a love for the arts, and are quite intelligent it sounds. You are truly a perfect woman, and I believe that I would envy any man who had you." he said, closing the distance and laying a gloved hand on my cheek.

I blushed at his words and leaned into his touch. "That's it, I heard you were still here and wanted to meet you because I found your aura of mystery... entrancing. I had the feeling you were the one for me." I enjoyed the closeness, closing my eyes, savoring the moment. Felt his hand slide down my neck and continue down around my waist, which was quickly joined by his other. I could feel his breath on the cheek that, just recently, his hand had resided upon.

After a moment's thought, I realized the breath had been home to words. "Was that a marriage proposal I heard?" they translated to.

"I'm sorry, but not yet," I said shaking my head slightly. "It was a request to court you, then, perhaps later, it may become a marriage proposal," I whispered to him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I accept that request and answer it with one of my own. Would you grace this poor ghost with the name of my lady?"

"Of course, I am Sasha Caine."

"Sasha Caine, welcome to the once beautiful Opera Populaire," he said, kissing me passionately, picking me up, and spinning me around.

I laughed and returned it after a moment. "I truly think I will love it here," I said, happily.


End file.
